Life as I knew it
by kimmie2235
Summary: Annabeth has fallen into a deep depressed since her dad and brother died. Percy comes to the rescue, but will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

***I'm not worth it anymore* Annabeth texted to Brooke. At the time Brooke was at softball practice, Annabeth knew that, that's why she sent Brook the message. Annabeth threw her phone on her bed and tip toed to the bathroom, so her parents didn't know she was awake. Annabeth has been severely depressed the last couple of months, Her father died in April due to Brain Cancer, Her big brother Jacob was killed in Iraq. It's been 3 months since her father died and her mother was already engaged to another man. While Annabeth was walking to the bathroom and she heard her mom and soon to be step-dad talking, God she hated him. He tried to hard to be her father. She had to admit she had a nice life but she hated it, her house was too fancy for her. 3 floors, spiral staircase, if was a mansion and Annabeth absolutely despised it . **

**When she got to the Bathroom she looked at her appearance, her dark brown hair, her crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight she was told her perfect complexion. Annabeth was wearing her favorite black lacy tank top which her boyfriend Percy loved also. Her flat stomach, with a pierced belly button ring, and her skinny legs. Percy loved her boobs and butt the most. She was skinny in all the right places according to him. **

**Annabeth looked at her appearance one more time, took her precious blade and ripped it against her wrist, she started to feel relieved. The blood started to drip down her wrist and plop onto the floor, drop after drop. When she finally started to feel dizzy, she grabbed a bottle of aspirin from cabinet and started swallowing, After about 15 pills, she fell with a soft thud, if her mom had not been walking by at this time, she wouldn't have know Annabeth was in the bathroom. **

**Her mom, Kat, slammed her body into the door and it opened, she took one look at her daughter on the floor and screamed for Don, her soon to be step dad. The last thing Annabeth saw was her mother dropping to her knees, telling her to stay awake, and Don appearing in the doorway. Then there was darkness. **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy calmed down pretty fast and offered to drive to the Hospital, Kat and Don sat in the back holding each other. Percy didn't want to look at Don he hated him as well. When they arrived at the hospital, the 3 of them sprinted to the emergency room.

"My daughter was brought here in an ambulance, her name is Annabeth Chase. Where is she?" Kat asked extremely fast and calm.

"The name Annabeth sounds very familiar, I believe she is in surgery right now." The doctor answered

"Why is she in surgery?" Percy asked

"I'm not completely sure, I will go check it out." The doctor said, and walked towards the nurse's station.

10 minutes later

The doctor came back and told the family that she is in surgery because she lost a lot of blood, swallowed a lot of advil, and needed her stomach pumped, she also needs a lot of stitches. When the doctor finished talking, Kat collapsed, Percy was by her side within seconds. Don was talking to the doctor on the other side of the room quietly.

2 hours later

"Doctor, Ms. Chase is out of surgery" The nurse said.

"Well, Mrs. Chase, I am going to go check on her and when she is in her own room, you can visit her. Here is my I.D go to the cafeteria and get some food. Don't worry about money."

The doctor walked towards to where Annabeth is. God, She's so pale. but shes breathing, She's lucky she's alive, but from what she did it doesn't seem like she wants to be. There's so many tubes, blood, water, and food. She's in a coma right now, I hope she wakes up, Will she is wake up? thought the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

While Don, Kat, and Percy ate lunch. It was mostly quiet between them, they didn't know what to say until Don started questioning Percy.

"How long have you and Annabeth been dating Percy?"

"3 years sir." Percy said with out looking up, he was extremely uncomfortable.

"How come I've never met you?"

"Uhm, I don't know sir." Percy said again with out making eye contact

"Kat, did you know about this boy?" Don said starting to get angry

"Yes, I have. He is very nice. I met him when they first started dating" Kat answered him

Don looked down at his lunch, not knowing what to make of Percy.

"He's a nice kid. Percy's handsome, light green eyes, his black hair, his strong posture," Kat was thinking, "He's been very nice to Annabeth, I'm glad those to met"

"Percy why don't you tell us about yourself" Don said.

'Well, I grew up here in town, my parents are divorced. uhm... I plan on going to college for engineering. I want to marry Annabeth. She means the world to me. I don't know what I would do with out her. Sir, do you have any questions for me?"

"Oh I will" responded Don

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase, May we talk?" Doctor Jake asked, the one they talked to earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

'Is there something wrong Doctor?" Kat stood up alarmed

"Well Annabeth is out of surgery now, she is getting placed in a room within the next hour or so. Then you guys may see her. But fare warning, She has a lot of tubes and machines hooked up to her, making sure she stays alive. She is in a coma, If she will come out of it is still in question."

"Thank you doctor" Said Don trying his best to hold Kat up before she falls to the ground.

Suddenly Percy was gone...

Don looked for him all over the place while keeping Kat by his side. He had to admit he liked the kid but he sure wasn't going to let Percy know that. After about a half an hour of walking around the entire hospital, they found Percy arguing with a nurse near the emergency area.

"I want to see my girlfriend now!"

"Sir, please just relax, Annabeth is in an extremely condition, only doctors are allowed by her at the moment you will see her soon I promise." The nurse kindly said.

With that being said, Percy fell to the ground not knowing Don and Kat were watching him. The nurse had walked away and started talking to the other nurses about Annabeth. Percy was on the ground whispering something. Don got closer to him leaving Kat behind a little.

"Please don't take her God, let her live... I need my girlfriend... She's done so much for me... I want to live the rest of my life with her... Please don't take her... I beg you... If you have to take someone... Take me.."

When Don's hand touched Percy's back, Percy jumped.

"Hi sir... How long have you been standing there?" Percy asked trying to hold back the tears

"Long enough son" Don said helping Percy up and embracing him into a hug. With in seconds, Percy was crying into Don's shoulder unable to hold anything back.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Percy was over the crying fit, Don Kat and Percy were all waiting in the family lounge. They were all doing something. Kat was playing on her phone, Don was reading a magazine, and Percy was sitting in a chair starring at the wall, thinking of all the memories him and Annabeth have had.

Last summer, Percy and Annabeth went to the beach. Percy was wearing his blue swim suit with little sharks on it, he hated it, but he wore it because it embarrassed Annabeth. Percy never took his eyes of her, she was beautiful.. with her black bikini with white skulls. When they got to the beach, Annabeth layed out a beach towel and started to work on her summer tan, Percy went to go fishing for a little bit. When Annabeth wasn't paying attention he crept over to her picked her up and threw her right in the water, he could still hear her yelling at him for doing that, "PERCY JACKSON!" she screamed. Percy laughed and started to run away from her.

Percy was brought back to the real world when Don coughed, Percy moved to the couch and layed down, and started dreaming about Annabeth again.

3 weeks ago, Don and Kat went on a trip, that night Annabeth asked Percy to spend the night, and of course he said yes. His parents wouldn't care, he doubted they would even notice. When Percy got to her house, she had a movie going, and a bunch of snacks and drinks on the table. neither one of them bothered to watch the movie. They were to focused on each other. Once the movie ended they made their way up to her room, to finish the make out session that began during the movie. Percy wanted to go all the way, but Annabeth didn't feel like she was ready yet and Percy respected her for that and Annabeth told him that the day will come. They ended up falling asleep in each others arms. When Percy woke up he realized that was the best sleep he has had since he was little.

"You're beautiful in the morning, princess" Percy said to Annabeth as she began to wake up. Annabeth looked at him and blushed at the compliment.

"You're even cuter when you blush!" Percy yelled with excitement as Annabeth hit him with a pillow. Which started a pillow fight which turned into a make out session, When they were done, they layed back down on her bed. Annabeth was laying on Percy's chest. Percy squeezed Annabeth and whispered.

"I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too, Percy" Annabeth replied, she sounded like she would fall asleep again

"I'm serious, I don't know what I would do with out you, you're here for me through everything. Please don't ever leave me" Percy said while wrapping his arms around her

"I wont ever leave you Percy" Annabeth said before she fell back to sleep

"Percy! wake up!" Don said while shaking Percy

"What's going on?" Percy asked confused

"Annabeth is in a room, we can go see her now." Don said hailing Percy to his feet and helping him walk.

The moment they walked into the room, Percy snapped awake right away.

"Uhm... Don, Kat... may I be alone with Annabeth for a couple of minutes?"

When they both agreed they left the room, leaving Percy alone with Annabeth, he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed besides Annabeth... and grabbed her hand and kissed it, then he started talking.

"Hey baby girl, you're really scarring me. I wish you didn't do this hunny... but I understand why... please wake up... I need you Annabeth... I cant live with out you... you're everything to me... I would be lost with out you... remember the night I spent the night and you said you would never leave me... but you doing this... Annabeth you're leaving me... Annabeth open those beautiful blue eyes of yours and talk to me like you used too... I need you Annabeth... I love you... you're my life baby girl. If you die... I will never be able to love another girl.. you stole my heart baby girl and it will always be yours.. I love you Annabeth and only you..." Now Percy was crying, he kissed her hand one more time then kissed her fore head then on the lips... Then he ran out the door like the devil was after him..

"Where is he going? will he be back?" Don asked watching him run


	6. Chapter 6

When Percy started running he couldn't stop, He couldn't lose Annabeth... She meant everything to him. She kept him sane. Only if she knew what his real life was like... Percy finally stopped running, he found himself downtown. Percy realized that he was in his old neighbor hood, right in front of his house... the place where his mother died, he hasn't been here since he was 6. As percy starred at his old house, a bunch of memories cam rushing back to him.

"Percy , baby, run up stairs and go hide, and don't come out until I say its okay baby. run go" Percy's mom Claire said, while pushing him up the stairs.

"Percy ran to the hall way closet and dug his way under all the blankets. He got top safety just in time, once he was settled under the blankets he heard the door open.

"Claire! where is my dinner!? Why isn't this house clean!? WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" Percy's dad screamed, he was obviously drunk.

"Im... sorry sweetie, I've been working all day"

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" he screamed and started smacking Claire.

Percy heard everything including his mom crying asking him to stop and that she was sorry, all he did was hit and kick her harder. Now that Percy is older he realizes that his father raped her too. When Percy kept thinking a hand slowly touched his shoulder.

"Interested in this house?" The women said making Percy snap out of his dream

"Uhm... no actually I used to live here."

"Really? do you remember me?" the lady asked, while percy starred at her trying to remember.

"uhm no ma'am I was 6 when I moved"

"Oh, Well I'm Hannah"

"I'm Percy, nice to meet you"

"Percy Jackson?" Hannah asked

"yes?"

"OH MY GOD! PERCY! We all thought you died! Along with your mother!" Hannah screamed while throwing her self around Percy and giving him a huge hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah was hugging Percy like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't believe that he was alive!

"Uhm, Hannah?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Do you know where my mother is buried?"

"In a matter of fact I do, follow me" Hannah replied, Her happiness going down.

As they were walking toward the cemetery they started talking more and more

"Hannah, do you know where my father is?"

Hannah looked at him for a while as if she was trying to remember what happened to him.

"Well, right now he is in jail for two murders because no one knew where you went. But right after your mother had passed, People started looking around to see what happened, and your mother always told me what happened with him so I knew he hurt you guys, so when he walked out the front door, looking around trying to act like everyone else I knew something was up, I ran to your house from the back was so he didn't see me, I saw your mother on the ground. He shot her in the chest so sadly she didn't pass right away, I went up to her and she whispered that she loves you and that she's sorry" Hannah looked at the ground when she finished talking

"Why was she sorry?" Percy asked while whipping the tears away

"Honestly I don't know Percy, I wish I did. But I do know that she died protecting you."

Percy never replied after that until Hannah bumped him in the shoulder with her's trying to get him to look up

"We are here Percy your mother's grave is right here"

"Thank you Hannah... Uhm I don't mean to be rude but can I have some alone time...?

"Of course Percy, I live right next door to your old house. Come visit me anytime you want"

"Thank you..."

When Hannah left, Percy curled up next to his mothers grave stone and started crying and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
